


Nothing Could Go Wrong

by kemoiunder



Series: MatsuTen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MatsuTen Week, Matsuten week 2019, THEY'RE SUCH SAPS, domestic life, fluffy fluff, possibly ooc matsukawa issei, possibly ooc tendou satori, this was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Matsukawa and Tendou are finalizing their apartment together, nothing could go wrong. (Spoiler alert, nothing goes wrong.)Day 3 of MatsuTen Week 2019! The prompt today was Domestic, and I feel like I kind of just rambled. Hopefully it wasn't too out of character~.





	Nothing Could Go Wrong

“Guess that’s it.” Issei had just finished taping up the last of his boxes. He looked over his old room, empty as it was except for the boxes, and felt a bit of nostalgia come over him. This was the room he had grown up in, and now he was leaving it. He couldn’t complain, he was moving out of his own accord, but the hesitation he was all of a sudden feeling couldn’t escape him. 

He knew there was nothing wrong with feeling a bit of reluctance, it was a big step to move in with a boyfriend, especially Issei’s boyfriend in question. He couldn’t help that their relationship had been a surprise to everyone involved, their pairing was a very strange one. If someone had told him that by the end of his high school career, he would willingly speak with Ushijima Wakatoshi and ask him for relationship advice, he wouldn’t have believed it. He would have laughed in the face of anyone who had told him that he would end up dating Tendou Satori, the resident middle blocker of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team. But, that was how his life was. He and Tendou had been dating for a while, and it was Issei that had suggested that they get an apartment together, since they would both be attending the same college. Makki had cackled at him when Issei told him, and Oikawa just looked betrayed. Their team captain had never exactly gotten used to their relationship, but it had been grudgingly accepted if only to appease Issei. They had been friends for too long to do anything else.

His phone chiming brought Issei back to the present, he had been sitting on the floor in front of that final box for the past ten minutes or so, thinking about things. He looked at his phone only to smile softly before answering the incoming call, “I’m just finishing up here.”

He and Tendou had planned on meeting up to carry the last of Issei’s boxes to their apartment. Tendou had only just finished bringing all of his things and unpacking the day before, and Issei only had a couple more boxes to bring. 

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to load boxes into his father’s car, and it was a good fifteen-minute drive to their apartment. The university was only a five-minute walk away from their apartment, they had gotten lucky in that regard. 

Carrying the last of his boxes up the three flights of stairs to their floor was a bit tedious, troublesome if anything. When the door closed, and was locked, Issei found himself with an armful of lean limbs and hair that smelled like strawberries. Issei closed his eyes and breathed in deep, the strange but very familiar scent of his boyfriend washing over him.

“You think we can sleep here tonight?” Tendou’s question made Issei open his eyes, and he witnessed the rare bit of blush appear on his boyfriend’s face. There weren’t a lot of things that could embarrass the other boy but talking about any aspect of their relationship usually did the trick. 

They agreed that it would certainly be possible for them to sleep there, since they had already moved Tendou’s enormous queen-sized bed into their bedroom earlier in the week. It was more that they had been missing the essentials that they hadn’t thought to sleep there yet, but with Issei’s things finally there, they would have everything that was required, since Issei literally brought any and everything that they could possibly need. 

They decided to get takeout for dinner, if only to keep from making the kitchen dirty for one last day. Tendou was actually a whiz in the kitchen, he had stated proudly that he had been making meals for both him and ‘Wakatoshi-kun~’ for years now in their shared dorm kitchenette. The couch was from Issei’s house, both his parents and Tendou’s parents being very supportive with the furniture they allowed the boys to take and use. They didn’t have cable yet, so he and Tendou ended up watching an episode of anime that Tendou was currently watching updates for. Issei didn’t mind not knowing what was going on, he was just happy spending the time with his boyfriend.

They may need a couple more things to complete their apartment vibe, but at the moment, Issei was content with the knowledge they were starting their new lives together at a running start, hopefully they wouldn’t fall on their faces.


End file.
